Changing Vibes
by livesonwisteria
Summary: 178 moods that see 4 couples through their relationships, for the 178 moods challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Written for the 178 moods challenge. Pairings might change but for now 1-4 will always be the same and 5 will be a random one, maybe an individual. Requests for pairings shall be considered, I'm just writing my current favourites just now. _

_I._

Adored – Lavender/Draco

Quite simply put, Lavender adored Draco Malfoy. Even if she knew it was wrong, she still couldn't help it. Couldn't help staring at him across the hall, flinching away when she caught his eye, listening more intently to gossip when it was about him and daydreaming about him. It would never work though. Star crossed lovers never did, she didn't fancy going the same way as Romeo and Juliet. Sometimes though, she just had to think what would happen if they were in different circumstances. No war, no blood status to worry about. Everything would be different…

_II._

_Adventurous – Rose/Scorpius_

The one thing that her father had specifically warned her against was 'associating with that Malfoy boy', stating how awful his father had been. The one thing _his_ father had warned him against was associating with her and her family, stating them to be 'a load of blood traitors'. Nevertheless, they had paid their parents no heed. Why would they? If a Malfoy and a Weasley just so happened to fall in love, well their parents would just have to deal with it. It was unlike anything she'd ever done before, and Rose was feeling rather adventurous.

III.

Aggravated – Severus/Narcissa.

Ugh. Why don't they just announce it and stop trying to hide it? Draco was starting to get seriously aggravated with certain people in the manor, his godfather and mother to be precise. He knew they were together, the whole wizarding world probably did with what the daily prophet was printing. He couldn't help but be slightly disturbed. Some of the images that came to mind when he heard the noises coming from his mother's room weren't all together too pleasant…

_IV. _

_Amorous – Severus/Bellatrix_

Being in the inner circle was certainly hard, stressful work with little reward. There was also fear that anytime you could be killed or severely punished by the dark lord. You had to relieve that tension somehow. Somehow, as the only female in the inner circle, Bellatrix ended up relieving her tension on the least respected member of the circle. Snape was a half blood, his only use was potions making and the occasional dark spell. Somehow though, relieving tension turned to companionship, actually talking after sex. Companionship then turned to love and passion. As Severus ripped off his lovers clothes, he would never realise what consequences this relationship could bring.

_V._

Accomplished – Fleur Delacour.

Another long silence past before the goblet started steaming once more, and another name flew from within. Never before had Fleur done anything worthy of merit, being a veela didn't count since it was inherited; she wanted something she had truly done herself. Indeed, the only reason that Madame Maxime had brought her here was because she was bringing the whole seventh year. It wasn't as if she would actually be picked, it would take a talented wizard or witch for that. It looked as if she would have to resign herself to being the traditional French housewife. The moments between the goblet letting out a name and Professor Dumbledore appeared colossal. Maybe. Just maybe. There might be a chance.

Professor Dumbledore caught the slip of paper and announced 'Fleur Delacour,'

A huge grin appeared on Fleur's flawless face before she regained her sophisticated airs and stalked off to the next room.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost. _Maybe _she would accomplish something.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated and so are suggestions. **

_I._

Amused – Rose/Scorpius

Today was the day they were telling their families, and Rose didn't feel at all good about it. She could just imagine everyone's reactions. Of course there would be shock, but would happen if there was something more? Teddy's story of how his grandmother had been disowned from the family for marrying a muggleborn had stuck with her for a long time.

Of course, her family wasn't as drastic as the blacks, but they still had hated the Malfoys for an age. Scorpius had to stifle a snort when she said this.

"How can you be _amused_ at a time like this?" asked Rose, aghast.

"Rose, you wont be disowned," he said with such conviction that Rose felt as if she had no choice but to believe them.

"And if I am?"

"Then we'll still have each other," he replied.

"And, really," decided Rose. "That's all that matters.

_II._

_Sunny – Draco/Lavender_

Draco just couldn't understand. If he was in Lavender's situation, he would be absolutely _devastated_; who wouldn't in her position? At the final battle, the battle of Hogwarts she had been viciously attacked by Greyback, Draco couldn't help but feel slightly guilty every time she saw the scars as he had been part of the death eaters who had stormed the castle. Yet, she still had such a sunny disposition, she was so happy all the time and so strong. Lavender was a survivor. It was only when she let her mask down that Draco realised how much he _truly_ loved her…

_III._

_Blissful – Severus/Narcissa_

Blissful was the exact word to describe Narcissa's current mood; everything had worked out and if perfect existed then this must be it. Really, it was as if it was destiny and this was how it was meant to be. It wasn't like she didn't deserve it either, nearly twenty years of being stuck in an arranged marriage was _not_ her idea of blissful. It might seem spiteful, but she was glad that it had been Lucius and not Severus who had died on that fateful night at Hogwarts. Now, they were free to show their love to the world, if anyone actually cared of course. At the minute though, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. Narcissa was perfectly happy to keep it that way…

_IV._

_Annoyed – Bellatrix/Severus_

Neither Bellatrix or Severus had ever really been one for happy endings or fairytale romances; the inner circle didn't tend to tolerate being sentimental or soppy. However, they had still believed that once the war was over and Voldemort had finally won then they would be with each other. However, it obviously wasn't mean to be. Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance as the news reached her ears that Severus was dead. Then everything went black.

_V._

_Animated – George Weasley_

Life had been so good, so lively and so _animated_. The Weasley twins had gone through everything bringing laughter and smiles to peoples faces, even in the face of certain death and destruction with Potter watch. Even so, George couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it always seemed to be Fred that people looked to first and took the spotlight. Now that Fred was gone though, he would have given up that spotlight for anything…


	3. Chapter 3

_I._

Anxious – Rose/Scorpius

Scorpius had a lot to live up to, and a lot that he would prefer not to live up to. Being the only son of Draco Malfoy wasn't always the best thing; although it came with a lot of money and a very luxurious upbringing the prestige and respect that had previously been associated with the Malfoy name was gone. People in the streets looked down on him, his last name seemed as if it would be a permanent taint. Going to Hogwarts didn't really sound very good. When the day finally came, he couldn't believe it, but was still in two minds. All that **anxiety **disappeared when he saw a beautiful red headed girl waving goodbye to her parents, he quickly ran after her…

_II._

_Apathetic – Draco/Lavender_

When they first came together into a relationship, if you could call it that, they weren't serious. Heavy flirting, sex and drinking was pretty much what defined Draco and Lavender's post war relationship. Lately though, they had both been beginning to question the state of their relationship; everyone else was in a serious relationship so why shouldn't they be? The gloves were off, and as usual, so were the clothes. However, neither knew why the other would be with them, in quite a depressing, **apathetic** way. Lavender didn't know why Draco would want to be a muggleborn after years of ridiculing them in Hogwarts, or why he would want to be with someone who had such vicious scars from a werewolf attack. Draco didn't really understand why Lavender would want to be with someone who he had ridiculed in school for their blood status or was a death eater. The apathy continued, until one day Draco couldn't stand it anymore. The day he proposed…

_III._

_Blessed – Bellatrix/Severus_

Severus was **blessed**, he could finally be with Bellatrix now. Never would he have imagined that he would be grateful to Voldemort, but after he killed Bellatrix's husband, it had made everything so much easier for them. Everything was going along nicely. Now there was just the whole problem of the war to sort out…

_IV._

_Argumentative – Narcissa/Severus_

Ugh. Why did Narcissa insist on being so utterly **argumentative**? Everything was supposed to be all right now, who would have thought that the war would have finished with them both on the same side, alive and together. It was miracle it had managed to work out the way it did, perfectly slotting into place.

Ugh. Why did Severus insist on being so unfeeling? He didn't understand _at all. _Sure, the war had turned out pretty much perfectly, but just because that did didn't mean everything else had. _Damn pregnancy hormones…_

_V._

_Artistic – Blaise/Alicia_

Never had Alicia thought she would fall in love with her decorator, although rather artistic and sexy, he was a _Slytherin_ after all. Never had Blaise thought he would turn to a rather muggle career, and start taking his art to a bigger scale on peoples houses. Never had Blaise thought he would fall in love with a Gryffindor. But it happened…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please tell me your favourites! I know some are short, but I find some of the moods hard! Constructive criticism is definitely appreciated!

_I._

_Ashamed - Rose/Scorpius_

The one thing her father had asked her not to do was to associate with 'that Malfoy boy', Scorpius Malfoy was his name, or more appropriately her boyfriend. The same had went for Scorpius, only his father had not said as seriously as Rose's father had. Ron Weasley certainly knew how to hold a grudge. They had each assured each other that it wouldn't matter though, after all they were rather important to each other. As they stepped off the train, they linked arms and laughed as they made their way to the platform. When Rose caught her fathers upset look, she couldn't help but feel just a little bit _ashamed_…

_II.  
Blank – Bellatrix/Severus_  
There was so many sides to Bellatrix Lestrange, maybe that was what attracted Severus to her in the first place. After all, there were also a lot of sides to Severus; spymaster, man, death eater, Dumbledore's man, Bellatrix's lover, lily's love lost. However, sometimes Severus had to wonder who Bellatrix really was under that _blank_ mask she sometimes wore…

_III.  
Awake – Draco/Lavender  
_Draco was in a totally blissful state. The day of his wedding was truly magical, he didn't think you could get much happier. Until his wedding night, that was. Lying there that night, he decided that there was nothing more beautiful than sleeping Lavender. That decision also quickly changed, when she _awoke_.

_IV.  
Betrayed – Severus/Narcissa_  
To say the least, Narcissa felt _betrayed_. All the years of being with Severus, she had risked and gained the wrath of Bellatrix, Lucius and even the dark lord. She had managed to stay pretty neutral, so she assumed that after the war was over, she and Severus would stay together after Lucius went to Azkaban. Dumbledore would be made to pull some strings for Severus as he had before. No, though, not only had he died which was bad enough but he had died on the _other side_. Just one little secret; why couldn't he have told her?

_V.  
Blah – Severus Snape  
__That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try  
_

(Losing my Religion by REM)

_  
_Severus was losing his religion, if death eater qualified as a religion. It was nearly lost already; the threads of worship and torture were fraying and it wouldn't be soon before one final snip from Harry Potters wand would get rid of them for good. Of course he should be pleased, but as usual he was in two minds. Blah.


	5. Chapter 5

_I._

_  
Inspired – Draco/Lavender_

Draco sat in the common room, thinking and pondering. He simply need to get away from Pansy, but his parents would never accept his being single, he had to be matched up so that he could continue the Malfoy line. Concubines didn't really appeal to Draco too much. Of course anything less than a first generation pureblood simply wouldn't do, an ancient pureblood would be better but of course not someone who would out shadow the Malfoy name. Maybe though, just maybe he would do something different. Slytherins, particularly Malfoys never dated Gryffindors, perhaps it was the time to start. Lavender Brown was a rather inspirational idea.

_II._

_  
Jolly – Bellatrix/Severus_

Bellatrix Lestrange, mass murderer, mass torturer, death eater and former inmate of Azkaban prison. No one would imagine her as being able to be happy, jolly even. However that all changed when she found her soulmate, Severus Snape. Two tortured souls met as one and they both loved it, and each other…

_III._

_  
_Thankful – Rose/Scorpius

If there was one thing that Rose would say she was thankful for, it was that she had sat in the same train compartment as Scorpius Malfoy on the first trip to Hogwarts. Such a small decision, yet it had changed so much. If it hadn't been for that, then maybe they wouldn't have been in the same house, and they would have lived up to their expectations of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then they might not ever have gotten a chance to know each other except through their fathers moaning. Then, Rose would never have fallen in love, and, that was something she would have hated to miss…

_IV._

_Thoughtful – Severus/Narcissa_

There were many reasons that Narcissa loved Severus, one of the main ones was probably how unlike her late husband he was. Although to many there's seemed like a relationsip that was doomed from the start, many disapproved and some even thought that it shouldn't be allowed, it didn't stop them. Why would it? Never did he cease to astound her in many ways, how much he loved her, how _thoughtful _he was…

_V._

_Vibrant _– _Harry/Hermione_

Many people consider Hermione Granger to be nothing more than a quiet bookworm, one of Harry Potter's sidekicks. People who considered themselves her friends. But, Harry knew better. All of the people who thought that about Hermione should really get to know her better. Because, once you got to know her, she really came out of her shell. She was so vibrant…


End file.
